jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cherprang Areekul (Who Framed Miku Characters)
Cherprang Areekul (American names: Christine Kanya Acker Bilson / Native thai names: เฌอปราง อารีย์กุล) is the titular main antagonist and true main villain of Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe from 2017 between present, The live-action and anime appearance in novel, comic book, short animation videos as well as indie feature-film. It is only one of leadership to Thai idol girl groups BNK48, an international sister group of the Japanese idol girl group AKB48. She is only one known for the idol girls, dancer, singer, entertainer, actress and it is also whose the BNK48 led to captain of the group. She takes place in the Live-Action reality and took place where the Thailand, Probably are appearance in concert big life-time live streaming. She consumers will forced to audiences might have listened and hearing by humanity. She is the mostly are the powerful actress celebrities with the most of the people by overflowing to hundred million people into the Asia. Provided her forms of the cosplaying as an idol, Became the computer program autographs, Soon she will took over the Bangkok City including Worldwide. In addition her rumors, It provided are spreading more machines go through their worldwide that disbanded for boy band generation and genetic took into the generated mainframe office. She might have 240% units mainly supply to documented in case to massively productions makes machines minions and robots warriors. She takes place in reality grew and make consumed threats and also she creates "BNK48 Machines Creation" to numerous who already had to heard and listened by population worldwide. She is portrayed and roles to BNK48 Villain in Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe, Inspired from the actor as Agent Smith from The Matrix Universe Profile Appearance Her only one personality as an idol, She wearing the idol clothing and captain clothing, Her causal clothing are actual different their clothing are random appearance. Personality Relationship * Machine Leader (Masters) The Deus Ex Machina was the leader of the machines in reality of Anime, As it meet by teen idol girls Cherprang was told it as hand holding to long serves towards been reality with Live-Action and Anime for humanity wanted to listened and hearing to given BNK48 project as their own of the world, As such. The machine leader is decided to long serving relationship with her own of masters. The Machines creating and big bases detail called "BNK48 Machine City" where the machines to keep themselves forced to listened they own music by humanity afterward, They might have took controlling on the reality and shared universe, Who was the first captain. The responsively to creating events and popular cultures in which came the Asia all around the Thailand, China, Japan, Korea and Asean. The consumers machines putting into the harvested computer workstation and headquarters to stayed for the 10 more years past during the lifetime in modern-age setting 2020's Biography BNK48 Formed Entered To Idol Girl Groups Life-Time Period Consumed To People As an Idol Groups And Supporter Filled By The Reality Listened Wrath From The Armies Of Machines The Final Showdown The Truce BNK Granted Timeskip / Legacy Since the BNK48 has gone out and returned their Machine City. She grew up into the adulthood supervisors. After they graduated members whose disbanded, awhile ago. Her successfully the truce after James Taylor’s was saved all the humanity reload the Live-Action/Anime Reality, About 10 years past. The Christine is also taken currently her career are solo artist by formation of Idol girl groups are states calling off the permanently peace and leaving attended of BNK48 Office and BNK48 Machines City, Athrough her doubts it will takes last longer to centuries peace. Both of personal life thus commanded should takes legacy with BNK48 and her rest of the Machines in existences distant future. Description Real-Life Cherprang learnt of the 48 Group through the anime AKB0048, which was based on the idol group AKB48. She was originally a fan of the anime, and when she later realised that the group is real, she became a fan of the group too. In July 2016, the 20-year-old Cherprang was attracted by the recruitment of members of BNK48, a new sister group of AKB48 in Thailand, but the applicants were required to be aged between 12–18 years only. The subsequent expansion of the age limit to 22 years enabled her application. When asked about what made her decide to become a member of an idol group, she said: "I'm a fan of AKB48. I wanted to know what my idols went through to become famous." She also said that her father initially disapproved of her working as an idol. Out of the total 1,500 applicants, 300 and 80 girls respectively passed the initial auditions. Cherprang was amongst the 29 persons who passed the final audition, and became a trainee of BNK48 when the group was announced at Japan Expo 2017 on 12 February 2017. When BNK48 was officially debuted in June 2017, Cherprang was named one of the 16 senbatsu members for the group's first singleand was also made the captain of the group. Pongchuk Pissathanporn from La-Ong-Fong band, the musical director of the group, described Cherprang as having leadership and responsibilities, saying that was why the management team found her suitable for the captain position. As one of the Thai members that can speak Japanese, Cherprang also helps coaching Rina Izuta, a Japanese member who was transferred from AKB48. On 24 December 2017, Cherprang was selected as a member of the first team of the group, Team BIII. She applied for candidacy in the 2018 general election of AKB48, a polling event to find the 100 most popular 48 Group members to join the 53rd single of AKB48. It was the first time that the event was participated by overseas members of the 48 Group. The election result announcement event was held on 16 June 2018 in Nagoya, Japan, where she, serving as the centre, performed the song "Koi Suru Fortune Cookie" with members of other 48 Group members. According to the election result, she obtained a total of 26,202 votes and won the 39th place, thus qualified to join the single as part of the Next Girls unit. The single was released on 19 November 2018. She was given a lead role in a thriller film, Homestay, produced by GDH 559, released on 25 October 2018. The film was directed by Parkpoom Wongpoom and the filming was completed in May 2018. Popularity Cherprang is amongst the BNK48 members with the most followers and usually has the longest queues at handshake events. Many people consider her as the image of BNK48. When Northeastern Thailand suffered severe floods in August 2017, eight autographed portraits of her and other BNK48 members were auctioned off to raise money for the flood victims. Her photo alone fetched ฿77,000, and the auction gained a total of ฿246,000. She won the 39th place, the highest among BNK48 members, in the 2018 general election of AKB48, an annual polling event to find the 100 most popular 48 Group members to participate in an AKB48 single. Personal Life Cherprang was born in Hat Yai, Songkhla, Southern Thailand, where her family lived on a hill. She later moved to Bangkok. She attended an alternative school for the secondary education at Roong Aroon School in Bangkok. She said she grew up as a normal girl not knowing what her life aims should be. After speaking with her mother, she chose the alternative school in order to figure herself out. At the school, she found herself better at mathematics and science than arts, saying that she actually enjoyed scientific experimentation and working, and that she was greatly inspired by her science teacher to become a scientist. She was also selected as the school's drum major and cheerleader every year. After finishing the alternative school in the academic year 2013, she was admitted to the Mahidol University International College, where she now is an undergraduate student majoring in chemistry and minoring in physics. She said the fields of study that she has enjoyed the most and would like to continue in the master's and doctor's degrees include physical chemistry, quantum chemistry, and space science. It was at this college that she found herself also interested in cosplaying, and she later engaged in Japanese culture events as a cosplayer. During her second and third years at the college, she also worked as a research assistant. She coauthored a research paper about the blue bottle experiment, which was published in the Royal Society Open Science journal in November 2017. Due to her background in science, she has been invited to various academic events, such as a panel talk concerning the reentry of the Tiangong-1 space station on 29 March 2018, and the tenth anniversary of the Synchrotron Light Research Institute on 1 June 2018, where it was revealed that a photo of her will be carried in a GISTDA satellite to be launched into space in 2019. She also accompanied the Thai team in the FameLab competition at the 2018 Cheltenham Science Festival in the UK. In 2018, she filed a complaint with the Technology Crime Suppression Division in Bangkok after someone inserted an image of a dildo into one of her Instagram pictures. Her reason for filing the complaint was "to protect her privacy." Bangkok police said that the guilty party would face a jail term of up to three years and/or a fine of ฿200,000 (approximately US$6,100). Goals * To keep the humanity forced to listened and hearing grew to increases by people of 100 million nearly 300 million people alongside by idol girl groups in order to takes Asia with Worldwide taken into big live-streaming has becoming of number one (live-action movies) * Consumed all life of humanity (live-action movies) * Took over the Bangkok City including Worldwide (real-life) * Escape the Anime-Reality and Took over the Worldwide with the machines (live-action movies) * Becoming of one of the leadership to captain BNK48 (sometimes) * Taken control on internet and local worldwide by any means necessary * Disbanded to James-Taylor and the Boy Band (live-action movies) * To destroy James Taylor and Renaissance Of The Live-Action Reality, Conquer the World. (Live-Action movies) * Take over the world with the polluting wasteland machine city takes place into worldwide (Live-Action movies) Other Media Impact Gallery Trivia See Also Category:Who Framed Miku Characters Category:Who Framed Miku Universe Category:BNK48 Villains Category:Young Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Leader Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Evil from the past Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Destructor